Alice the Werewolf in the Country of Hearts
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Alice is a troubled introvert suffering from self-imposed loneliness. She hides for a reason. But when a young man with rabbit ears kidnaps her to Wonderland, will she be able to keep the reason for her exile hidden when the Game says she has to socialize? Rated T for werewolf violence, language, and flirting. Alice X Julius
1. Chapter 1

**I'd always wondered how the Role-Holders would react if their beloved Alice was more than what she seemed. And while one author has already made her a Twilight-style vampire, I'd like to see how they'd react to a Werewolf in their midst. More importantly, how _Peter, Elliot, and Sidney_ would react, as two of the three are rabbits - prey animals - and the other thinks he's a dog when he's not! **

**Warning: There will be exerts from classic Disney movies, including Hercules, Aladdin, and The Aristocats. If you don't like musicals, I suggest reading something else.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Joker/Clover/Hearts no Kuni no Alice or Disney.**

 **Alice the Werewolf in The Country of Hearts**

Alice sat back beneath the willow tree, gazing wistfully out at the road. For three years, she'd walled herself in, both emotionally and physically. Ever since that horrible, fateful night, she'd kept to herself. She didn't want to put anyone in danger. The curse she carried was just too dangerous. She'd managed to keep her true self a secret so far, but how much longer could her luck hold out? She found herself feeling lost beyond words. If this world found out what she really was, its people would destroy her and anyone close to her. She just didn't belong.

 _"I have often dreamed of a make believe place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me.  
And the crowds will cheer when they see my face,  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be!_

 _"I will find my way,  
I can go the distance.  
_ _I'll be there someday,  
If I can be strong_

 _I know every mile_ _Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
To feel like I... belong."_

Alice sighed to herself, feeling absolutely miserable. She closed her eyes and began to doze. But before she could drift off, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Immediately, her eyes flew open to see... a little white rabbit wearing clothes?

She blinked her green eyes once. Twice. _Okay, I'm not dreaming, and I doubt my loneliness would make me insane enough to imagine a rabbit in a red gingham checked jacket and brown slacks,_ she thought. She tilted her head curiously as the rabbit's scent drifted to her nose on the soft breeze. He smelt like soap and rabbit, though he did not smell like the other rabbits she'd caught and ripped to pieces on moonlit nights. He smelt oddly... human.

"Hello, Alice," he said in a gently voice. "Come, we must leave this place."

Again Alice blinked. The rabbit had spoken to her. She felt a strange conflict rise within her: whether she should follow the cute creature and befriend him, or eat him. He was both cute and tasty-looking.

The side that wanted to eat him got the better of her. She lunged at him with a growl, showing her sharp fangs. The rabbit narrowly dodged, stared at her in fright. "A-Alice...?" he stuttered. Alice growled like a hungry dog, licked her lip. She lunged at him again, and this time, he ran with a terrified scream. This only excited the girl's predatorial instincts. She ran after him, eager to catch him and eat him.

 _No, don't hurt him!_ her human side screamed, shocking herself back to normal just as she caught the little creature. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" she sobbed, holding him close. The rabbit trembled with fright for a moment, before he at last seemed to relax. He cuddled into her embrace, using his fluffy ears to dry her tears.

"Don't cry, Alice," he said gently. In a puff of shimmering smoke, she was no longer holding a white rabbit. Rather, a man with white rabbit ears was holding her! "I won't begrudge you for a momentary lapse of control."

The next moment, a huge hole appeared beneath them, and with Alice's startled shriek, they began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin, Alice!**

 **All Alice could hear** was her scream. All she could feel was this strange rabbit-man holding her tight. She at last dared to open her eyes, peered cautiously at the man. His white hair was silky soft, and his red eyes were like rubies. "It's going to be alright, Alice," he said gently, stroking her hair. No, _petting her._ The feeling was so comforting, she forgot her fears. Before she knew it, they'd stopped falling, and were sitting on a tower roof. It was night, and the moon was full.

Alice whimpered upon seeing it. She was a born-wolf, and could partially control the Shifts, but the sight of the full moon, her one true enemy, still scared her.

Peter's POV:

I felt her cling to my jacket, trying to hide from the light of the moon. I thought she looked lovely in the moonlight, but I knew why she would fear it, why she feared what it might make her do. Alice wasn't an ordinary girl. Far from it. She'd been born into a Pack of Werewolves, and had the instincts of both her human and beast sides. I'd known that when I'd shown myself in my rabbit form, but even though I loved her, it had still scared me when she'd snarled and lunged at me with that predatory glint in her beautiful green eyes. If her human side hadn't regained control, she would've ripped me to shreds.

I quickly pulled the vial from my jacket pocket and offered it to her. "Here, drink this, and you'll have full control over your powers," I said. It was the truth. The moment the potion inside hit her stomach, she'd have complete and total control over her abilities. She looked at it suspiciously. "How do I know it's not poison?" she growled. It was happening. She was losing control. I had to get her to drink it, whether she wanted to or not, or all that would be left of me would be a few shreds of fabric and a broken, chewed-up clock! Why did the moon have to be full tonight of all nights?!

Without hesitation, I poured the potion into my mouth, gripped her chin, and pressed my lips to hers. I heard her yelp in surprise, giving me the opportunity to insert my tongue and feed her the potion. She whimpered meekly, then swallowed the medicine, panting when I released her lips. It quickly began to take effect. Her eyes lost that hungry, wolfish glint, and her fangs returned to a more reasonable length. Her gaze became drowsy, then her eyes were closed, and she was asleep. I gently laid her down on the hard, cold stone floor, stroked her head. She whined softly, comforted, perhaps, by the touch. "Let the Game begin, Alice," I whispered, before leaving her in the hands of the Tower's grim owner. I knew she'd be alright. After all, if the Mortician tried to hurt her, she could easily fight back.

About half an hour later...

Julius's POV:

I sat at my work table, the clock I had just finished repairing in my hand, when I sensed an unfamiliar presence in my Tower. Something new, different, and possibly dangerous. Following my instincts, I found the source of this disturbance at the top of my Tower. A young girl lay on the cold floor, either asleep or unconscious. She was clearly an Outsider, for I could see her face. Gripped tightly in her pale hand was the empty Medicine of Hearts vial. She was shivering from the cold night air. I couldn't just leave her here to become ill and die, so I carefully picked her up and carried her inside.

I set her on the couch in my workroom, wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, heard her whine softly in her sleep. She was leaning into my touch! What did she think she was, a domestic pet or something? But... it was quite cute.


End file.
